ZiS-3 76mm divisional field gun
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Support Weapon Kampaneya |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = |num_slots = 0 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Tracking * Increases sight range; can track enemy infantry through the fog of war * Costs * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 50 seconds (from activation) Light Artillery Barrage * Fires a 6 shot high explosive salvo to target area * Cooldown: 30 seconds (upon activation) Prioritize Vehicles * Orders unit to attack vehicles freely, but hold fire against infantry and structures unless an explicit command is given |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The ZiS-3 76mm divisional field gun is an AT gun recruited in the Support Weapon Kampaneya. Manned by 6 men, the AT gun can take a hit or two. It is a cheap alternative against German armor, only costing . It is capable of reliably dealing damage against German vehicles and German medium tanks (with the Panther as an exception) frontally. It has trouble piercing the armor of heavier tanks though, like the Tiger. Overview The ZiS-3 divisional field gun is the cheapest and earliest dedicated AT unit the Soviets can field. The AT gun has no problem dealing damage to German armor. Each shell deals 160 damage, identical to the SU-85. The main difference with the tank though, is the reload time. The AT gun falls short with a reload time of six seconds (as a comparison: the SU-85 has a reload time of four seconds, the pak40 three seconds). This means that the AT gun will more often than not only get a hit or two before the German tanks get out of the firing arc. This problem can be solved by having multiple AT guns or by crippling the tank's engine. Nonetheless, the AT gun is very reliable at scaring German armor away or tearing apart enemy light vehicles and it is a backbone of the Soviet army. Weapons Abilities Light Artillery Barrage * Costs * Activation: Select Target Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds The barrage ability of the ZiS_3 76mm divisional field gun orders the gun to fire 6 high-explosive shells at a target area, similar to the SU-76M Assault Gun. Effective against infantry, less so against armoured targets. Tracking * Costs * Activation: Immediate * Cooldown: 50 seconds * Duration: 20 seconds * Requires veterancy 1 The Tracking ability increases the sight radius of the gun and reveals enemy infantry in a large radius on the minimap. Prioritize Vehicles * Costs nothing * Activation: Toggled ability The Prioritize Vehicles ability orders the gun to hold fire against infantry and structure targets unless given an explicit command, while attacking vehicles as normal. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the ZiS-3 76mm divisional field gun can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The ZiS-3 76mm divisional field gun receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy Bonuses Tactics Weaknesses Quotes On selection: : "Yah?" : "Do you need something?" : "Ready." : "Awaiting command." : "Field gun standing by." : "Yes, comrade?" : "AT gun here." : "You have a target?" : "AT gun ready." On capture order: : "It will be done." Upon capturing: : "We took it." Using Light Artillery Barrage: : "Slaughter them with artillery barrage!"